Baby Roy
by littleinu0012
Summary: No summary.OOCness,Roy babyness/
1. 1

Roys' POV  
Fullmetal accidently left a book in my office before I finally got done finishing the paperwork for said he'd be back for the book and for me not to touch it.I was curious enough to look in it and accidently place my hand on the transmutation kept on glowing around me until I only saw blue.

Eds' POV  
I came in as Colonel Bastard became shorter than his uniform.I heard infant crying,so I guessed which alchemy circle he used from my book as I moved the Colonels' clothes around to spot him.  
Noones' POV  
Edward finally spotted Roy in the uniform before shushing the looked confused before Ed picked him up and rocked him gently.

"I know Colonel Bastard,fix what you brought down upon yourself before anything happens."Ed said,knowing the face of the colonels' that told of punishment coming his yawned adorably before Edward swaddled him up and ran to a secret warehouse nearby.

"Roys' a baby?"a familiar boyish voice asked.


	2. 2

"Yeah,that transmutation circle you gave me turns people younger Envy."Ed told the homunculus,Roy in his hands.

"I'll have to come out of hiding if we want to look for a cure besides,even if he is a bastard,he shouldn't go through life again like I have to do."Envy told his younger half-brother. Noone knew that Envy was alive because of himself getting his Philosophers stone out,but Ed found him beaten and decided to keep him a 've actually a lot in common,so now they just call eachother brother.

"WAAAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAH!"Roy started screaming before being hushed by Edward again.

"I know you're hungry,just hang on for a sec."Envy sucked on his thumb and furrowed his eyes met golden as Edward started singing a lullaby from his mother.

'This is unethical and that lullaby hasn't been heard for four hundred years to the always is sleepy.'Roy thought as Edward rocked him a little and hummed the turned into a short female for Edward to not have any trouble with people in the got all the essentials into a baby bag before getting Roy into a diaper and outfit before going back to Roys' got told along with the rest of the office and Al about Roys' condition.

"So Envy's alive brother?"Al asked.

"Yep,we're gonna have to be careful looking for a reversal circle since I doubt any of you are qualified to take care of the colonel."Ed was technically right,Hawkeye had a puppy to take care of,Breda didn't like babies,Havoc was a safety hazard with all the smoking,Falman and Fuery couldn't have a kid in the dorms unless they wanted to keep eye on Roy at all times,which neither were willing to do.

"Fullmetal's right,Alphonse and Envy will help Colonel Mustang along with Edward to get his adulthood the meantime,we will tell the furher of Roys' transformation and of Envy."Hawkeye said to the men that were already saluting,Ed just humming a lullaby that was putting a 15yr-old Al and the baby colonel to had whined but it didn't stop Riza from calling and informing the furher.

"Big Brother,don't put me to sleep."Al whined as he realized he was drifting off.

"Al,you always slept by that lullaby,I couldn't help it if Roy was to sleep."Ed laughed as he swayed the 6month old infant a smiled,liking to see his brother laugh a little. Roy was admitted to the couch after his breathing was normal and he was deemed checked the infant materials and toys,deeming them as a good thing to Ed as he talked with everyone.

"Edward,how did you buy this stuff anyway,it's pretty expensive."Havoc asked.

"I'm loaded down with money from the past four hundred years,been saving up for a rainy day."Envy answered with a smirk.

" up a bit Envy,don't get that angry with us."Fuery sighed as he gave Envy some turned to Ed and Al,wanting to ask what the thing was in his hands.

"It's a chocolate bar,here."Ed sighed as he showed Envy how to unwrap it and gave the chocolate to took a small bite and liked it,sitting next to Roy on the couch.

'How do I get attention without screaming?'Roy thought when he woke up from wetting the came to check on Mustang when he saw the colonel was awake.

"Hey there,have a good nap?You've been asleep for about three hours."Ed chuckled as he picked up glared at him when Ed began to unbutton his outfit with only Hawkeye in the room.

"Ed,what are you doing?"Riza asked.

"Mustang has to be changed since he can't do it himself."Ed said nodded before looking away for Roy to feel comfy as the tabs came did the change quickly while humming a different tune that his father sung to him when he was younger.

'That was fast,I wonder how he knows how to change infant diapers.'Roy thought as he experimently examined his hands.

"Roy,we'll have to get you a mobile playpin if possible,hand carrier or back carrier too."Ed muttered to himself and some to had gotten a nice playpin that was small and a back carrier for Roy while he was out in town.

"I still don't get you give the infants all the attention and none to the elders."Envy whined as he walked with Ed,Al and Roy to the siutcases were with them as one was for Roy,one Ed and the last one was for Al since he had a human ,Roy,Al and Envy went to Resembool to get better automail for the journey.


End file.
